Memories Of The Cyber Chase
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Between The Shocking Showdown and A Day To Remember, a mysterious figure beams me and Fiona into cyberspace. Now, we're recollecting some of the events of this cyber chase. Music is 'Hello Cyberdream'.


Memories Of The Cyber Chase  
  
This is a Zoids songfic about something that happened after The Shocking Showdown and before A Day To Remember, 2 of my other 4 total fanfics (3 Zoids, 1 Tenchi Muyo). The music is Hello Cyberdream from Scooby Doo And The Cyber Chase. Lyrics are in italics.  
  
"That was too close, Fiona, you know that?" I said to my 12-yr.-old sister Fiona. We had just stopped the legendary Ancient Zoidian storm and destroyed Raven and the Geno Saurer. And then, someone had beamed us into a mysterious cyberspace world inside our Zoids. We had just barely managed to get out in time. "Yeah," Fiona said softly as she laid her head back and thought of the event.  
  
Flashback  
  
Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (in the day or night!) Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (and I'm ready to fight!)  
  
We had landed underwater (with scuba gear, thankfully), in search of our Zoids' cores, which had been stolen by whoever had beamed us into this weird cyberspace world. Fiona tapped my shoulder and pointed at a wrecked ship. I knew why, because there was the Command Wolf's Zoid Core!  
  
Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (in the day or night!) Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (I'll fight, all right!)  
  
We swam over to the core, which was inside a treasure-filled chest. I started to grab it, but Fiona whimpered. And I knew why- there was a shark coming at us.  
  
Here he comes, a big, big shark, who sees us in the dark,  
  
I grabbed the core and jetted off with Fiona before the shark got us.  
  
Dragons in my own backyard, I just can't get away!  
  
We had landed in someone's backyard. I looked around and then noticed that Fiona was running off. I knew- there was an ant above us, and as we were smaller, he looked like a giant. I ran to catch up with Fiona. Good thing ants aren't speedy like us, I thought. I grabbed the Gustav's Zoid Core on the way.  
  
Hello cyberdream, why're you chasing me? My computer screen, is my enemy!  
  
It looked like a rural Chinatown when we had landed again. I heard a slashing noise, and turned around to see a samurai with a sword. We had landed in ancient Japan! I grabbed a nearby metal pole, and thought it'd have to do. I then proceeded to fight the samurai.  
  
Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (in the day or night!) Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (and I'm ready to fight!) Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (in the day or night!) Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (I'll fight, all right!)  
  
The samurai swung his sword, knocking the pole out of my hands and making it spin in the air. I was surprised to see Fiona catch it. And, to my amazement, she started spinning it around all samurai-style.  
  
Boom, boom, digga digga, day or night! Boom, boom, digga digga, day or night! (Yeah, yeah, boom, boom)  
  
She charged after the worried samurai. She then knocked the sword away.  
  
Boom, boom, digga digga, day or night! (Yeah, yeah, watch out!) Boom, boom, digga digga, day or night! (Watch out!)  
  
I hugged her, and then saw the Geno Saurer's Zoid Core. I grabbed it, and we both disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
We didn't want to land where we did in the next level, because we had landed in front of some angry mummies inside an ancient Egyptian tomb. And, now they were chasing us all around the pyramid. I got an idea when we rounded yet another corner.  
  
Here they come, the mean, mean streets, Mummies in the sheets,  
  
The mummy rounded the same corner and passed 3 Anubis statues, two of which looked like an Egyptian descendant of me and Fiona. The mummy didn't notice that those two WAS us. When it was out of sight, we both breathed a sigh of relief, but then, the other statue roared, and before you knew it, we were running off at full tilt.  
  
Scary scenes and ghoulish fiends, I just can't get away!  
  
We ran out of the pyramid and toppled over a camel as I grabbed the Zaber Fang's Zoid Core.  
  
Hello cyberdream, why're you chasing me? My computer screen, is my enemy!  
  
We had now landed in medieval times. A blast of fire flew inches above my head. A dragon was standing near a tied-up princess, who had the Gojulas's Zoid Core. I lowered my head, poked my steed, and charged. I grabbed a pail of water and flung it at the dragon. It breathed another spurt of fire, but it was almost instantly extinguished by the water, and it flew away.  
  
So, watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (in the day or night!) Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (and I'm ready to fight!) Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) Boom, boom, digga digga, day or night! Watch yourself, (you don't scare me, monster) You'd watch out (I'll fight, all right!)  
  
The princess was so pleased with us that she gave us the Gojulas's Zoid Core as a reward. I high-fived Fiona, collected the core, and we once again disappeared.  
  
Boom, boom, digga digga, day or night! Boom, boom, digga digga, day or night! (Yeah, yeah, boom, boom) Boom, boom, digga digga, day or night! (Yeah, yeah, watch out!) Boom, boom, digga digga, day or night! (Watc-watch out!-out!)  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"But, Fiona, I still have no idea exactly who beamed us into cyberspace," I said as I finished my recollection of the incident. "I think we should figure that out later, Nick. We're getting closer to the Sky Colony," Fiona replied. "Yeah, you're right. I need some rest after what happened." At that, we had reached the gates to the Sky Colony.  
  
*Fin* 


End file.
